herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Batman vs. TMNT)
Batman is one of the central characters of the film Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is the preeminent superhero of Gotham City, which he protects along with Batgirl and Robin, and an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He was portrayed by Troy Baker. History Courtesy of Batgirl, Batman received news not only of ninjas attacking the Powers Industrial labs, but also of four green "lizard men" who fought them. Believing the Turtles to be responsible for the techological thefts of late, he sets a trap at Wayne Enterprises with holograms. This attracts the attention of the Shredder and the Foot Clan, who attempt to take a revolutionary cloud-seeder being developed. Batman defeats the Foot Ninja, but is badly injured by Shredder. Directly afterwards, he encountered the Turtles outside Wayne Enterprises, where he managed to defeat them despite his injuries. He then analyzed the DNA left on Raphael's sai, discerning that they were mutants. He returned to the Batcave to find the Turtles there, and learned from Leonardo that they were enemies of Shredder and the Foot Clan. While Donatello and Batgirl worked on a retromutagen, Batman sparred with Leonardo and complimented his martial arts form. He then decided to bring the Turtles with him, since they knew more about Shredder and the Foot than he did. Upon learning that the inmates had taken over Arkham Asylum, Batman decided that they were too dangerous to be allowed to run wild. He, Robin, Batgirl and the Turtles all made their way there, and quickly discovered that all the inmates had been mutated. Batman and Leonardo fought the Scarecrow, who dosed the Turtle with his fear gas. Batman attempted to talk Leonardo down from his delusions, and managed to dose him with an antidote. Unfortunately the attempt to rescue hostages went badly, as Raphael and Leonardo were electrocuted and Batman was frozen to the floor. He was then injected with a mixture of the Joker Venom and mutagen, which turned him into a crazed mutant bat who attacked enemies and allies indiscriminately. After a great deal of fighting, Michelangelo managed to inject him with the retromutagen, turning him back to normal. However, upon recovering, Batman was unwilling to bring the Turtles on the remainder of the mission because of Raphael's reckless actions. However, an impassioned speech by the Turtle convinced him to bring them along on his final assault on Shredder and Ra's al Ghul. He drove away in the Batmobile with Michelangelo, while warning the young Turtle not to push any of the buttons he saw, and stormed into Ace Chemicals with the Turtle Van. When the Batmobile was immobilized by a number of ninja, Batman ordered Michelangelo to "press some buttons." The sudden explosions and weapons fire freed them, and they were able to break into the facility where Ra's al Ghul and Shredder were about to launch their mutation device. Batman fought his way through many enemy ninja, before voicing his intent to fight Shredder again. The two fought across the facility, with Shredder eventually tearing off Batman's utility belt and slashing his chest. As Shredder prepared the sato oshi strike, Batman briefly confused his enemy by exclaiming "Cowabunga," and Raphael smashed Shredder in the face, allowing Batman a new opening to attack. He repeatedly punched Shredder until the enemy ninja was accidentally thrown into a vat of chemicals. The Turtles and Batman then left the chemical factory as it exploded. Batman then prepared to bid farewell to the Turtles, congratulating Leonardo on how well they had done. He then ordered them not to leave just yet, as it was now time for pizza, and enjoyed a slice along with them. Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Vigilante Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Famous Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Knights Category:Merciful Category:Tragic